


The Only Sweet I Need

by los



Series: Sweet Tooth [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gay!Haru, M/M, Masturbation, Omega!Haru, Oral Sex, PWP, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, omega!nagisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/los/pseuds/los
Summary: Both Haru and Nagisa are going into pre-heat and, as the only Omegas on the swim team, get together to comfort one another.  AKA Haru has a big gay crush and only enjoys heats cause he gets to spend them with a cute Omega.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In this Omegaverse, male Omegas have vaginas and small penises but no testicles, just an FYI. They can also have orgasms from their cocklets but nothing comes out.

"Haru-chan! It's not right!" Nagisa whined, on the verge of tears thanks to his pre-heat hormones.

Haru just nodded and laid a hand on his shoulder. "I might have some more blankets somewhere. Hold on. Try and arrange it some more for now." the fellow Omega instructed before turning to leave the bedroom.

Nagisa nodded and wiped at the wetness on his eyes with the long sleeves of his oversized sweater. "Haru-chan?" he offered pitifully, turning to his friend. He gave a watery smile to the other when they made eye contact, "Could you also bring some sweets? I bought some on my way over and they're in the bag on your kitchen table."

Haru rolled his eyes and nodded on his way out the door.

Nagisa took a deep breath in to calm himself before turning back to the matter at hand: their nest. Since neither one of the Omegas had an official Alpha or partner to help them through their heats, Nagisa and Haru had taken to spending their heat weeks together to help one another. It didn't take long for the two to sync up cycles after being together so often thanks to the swim club, and their dynamics helped to bring them closer together.

The blonde Omega struggled to keep his frustration down as he went back to arranging and re-arranging the mess of blankets and pillows, trying once again to make a proper nest. Haru never really minded how it looked so long as it engulfed them close together. Nagisa, however, had a tendency to need to fix it perfectly together before he would feel comfortable enough to relax in to his heat.

By the time Nagisa was sitting back and rubbing the heels of his hands to his eyes to stop the flow of frustrated tears from spilling, Haru had returned with a stack of items in his arms. He looked over to the blonde sitting on the floor near the bed and stepped closed to set the items down. 

"I brought the couch cushions and the only other blanket I found. And your candy." he offered quietly, sitting close to his friend and leaning close to nuzzle his hair, the desire to comfort the other becoming impossible to ignore when in pre-heat. 

Nagisa sniffled, turning to the dark haired Omega and nuzzling his neck. "Thank you, Haru-chan." he offered quietly, letting the other Omega's sweet scent calm his frazzled nerves. "I better get this done fast, your smell is getting stronger..." he offered, finally pulling away to grab a cookie and stuff it in his mouth as he got back to work. Haru's cheeks began to heat up at the statement.

"You're one to talk, you smell like you could go into heat at any moment." Haru huffed out, standing as well to help his shorter friend. Nagisa giggled and shrugged. "Isn't it a little early though? It shouldn't start for another two days..."

Nagisa picked up one of the couch cushions as he hummed thoughtfully, carefully setting the cushions underneath several other blankets. "It might have something to do with Mako-chan's rut. He was close to beginning his rut when practice ended yesterday." he offered with a blush to his cheeks. "He smelled so good, too. Don't you think so, Haru-chan?" he turned to look at his taller friend.

Haruka kept his face low, trying to hide the redness that had taken over his face. He hummed a noncommittal answer and handed the blonde the other cushion to arrange. Haru looked away from Nagisa as he sighed. Nagisa just giggled, spending the next few minutes arranging the nest before finally stepping back with a satisfied look to his face.

"It's done!" he exclaimed happily, clapping his hands in excitement. 

Haruka looked to it, a small satisfied smile gracing his features. It was these moments that made it hard to hold in the excitement of getting to be close to the other Omega, looking down at the nest they would be spending the next week together in. Before he could say anything, though, Nagisa was grabbing his hand and pulling him down into the nest of pillows and blankets with him. The blonde snuggled himself up to the older Omega and began to purr loudly, a content flush taking over Haru at the action and comfort of the nest around him.

Haru nuzzled himself closer to Nagisa, only comfortable with this kind of contact when close to heat, making sure their bodies were wrapped tightly around one another before settling and purring himself. He could sense Nagisa already beginning to drift off as he felt his eyes droop closed.

***

Haru woke to the blonde Omega stirring beside him. Nagisa was moving to take his clothes off and panting the whole while. "Heat?" Haru asked sleepily, rubbing at one of his eyes.

"No..." Nagisa answered, slumping back against the covers next to Haru. He whined low in his throat and arched his back. "Close though. Just really hot and...." he stopped himself to take a deep breath, "horny..." he admitted, wringing his fingers in the blankets next to him.

Haru nodded in understanding, sniffing the Omega's neck and confirming the absence of any heat smell. "Can I help?" he offered, slinging an arm around the Omega and pulling him closer, missing the contact between them already. 

Nagisa whimpered and nodded. "Please..." He turned his head towards the older Omega and tilted his chin, reaching for a kiss which Haru happily reciprocated. Nagisa wrapped his arms around Haru's shoulders as they continued to kiss while Haru moved to hover above Nagisa. 

Haru nipped at Nagisa's bottom lip, taking it between his teeth and sucking before letting it go, making Nagisa whine and hold tighter to his friend. Before the blonde could react and move to kiss him again, Haru was already moving down to kiss along his neck and scent gland, sucking at the spot and getting a moan out of the younger. He wouldn't admit it out loud but Haru loved Nagisa's smell when he was close to heat. It was sweet and needy and helping him get comfortable gave him a reason to cling to the other so he wouldn't have to be embarrassed by his own clingy nature when in heat.

Haru moved his hands around Nagisa's body, feeling his sides and stomach and hips and getting himself worked up from just smelling the arousal coming from his blonde friend. Nagisa was writhing at the attention, trying to direct Haru's attention where he wanted it most and groaning when he wasn't getting it.

Nagisa removed his arms from around Haru's shoulders, bringing his hands down to start touching himself, impatient that Haru was taking so long. The older Omega watched for a moment as Nagisa wrapped one hand around his own small cocklet to stroke, the other reaching lower to tease his opening. Haru bit his lip and let out a shaky moan at the sight, the anticipation beginning to really rile him up.

Nagisa began to let out soft gasps and moans and his hands worked, one finger finally dipping in to his dripping slit. "Haru... more... please..." he begged quietly, shaking ever so slightly from the arousal.

Haru nodded in understanding, tearing his eyes away from Nagisa's hands to kiss down his neck, sucking a dark mark onto the delicate collarbone before moving to suck a nipple between his lips. Nagisa arched his back and whined, moaning Haru's name as his hands worked faster.

"So sensitive..." Haru wondered before he could catch himself. 

Nagisa let out a breathy giggle. "You smell so good, Haru... it's... making things really intense..." he admitted on a whimper. 

Haru nodded absentmindedly, continuing his ministrations on Nagisa's chest. The dark haired Omega brought his arms around the blonde's back, massaging his fingers into the muscles there and pulling him ever closer. He swirled his tongue around the hard peak of one dusty pink nipple before pulling it into his mouth, sucking and nibbling to draw out loud moans from the other Omega. Once he was satisfied with one, he moved over to the other to give it the same attention, making his nipples puffy and sensitive to play with. 

Nagisa was gasping and jerking in his arms, moving to enter another finger into himself. "Oh! Haru! Fu-ah!-uck!" he moaned, closing his legs tight on Haru's sides in a spasm of pleasure.

Haru breathed out hard through his nose, coming back up to place a deep kiss to Nagisa's lips, hardly letting him reciprocate before moving all the way down his body. He moved Nagisa's hand from his cocklet and then used his hands to hold onto his hips as he took the cocklet between his lips and sucked. Nagisa's back bowed and he keened high, moving his free hand to tangle in the Omega's dark hair.

"Oh! God!" he moaned, struggling to keep his eyes open to watch Haru. The older Omega was watching him as he bobbed his head up and down the sensitive appendage, using his tongue to swirl against the tip before taking it down again.

He reveled in the way that Nagisa tried to watch him, tried to keep his eyes open against the pleasure, loved the way his head was thrown back and mouth would drop open to let out those sweet gasps and deep moans of pleasure, his scent was getting stronger and it was just the right amount of comforting and arousing. Haru couldn't help himself as he pulled off of Nagisa's cock with a wet slurp, nosing at Nagisa's wrist which was still moving his fingers inside him. Nagisa whimpered and thrust his fingers in a few more times before moving them out. 

Haru held the other Omega's thighs apart for him, licking his lips at the way Nagisa's slit was dripping slick already, needy and begging for release. Haruka breathed in deep from the scent gland on his upper thigh, whining softly himself at the smell, before turning and licking a fat stripe up from Nagisa's opening up to his cocklet.

The hand in Haru's hair tightened and pulled making him wince, Nagisa's back bowed and his mouth opened in a silent scream before he fell back to the bed, shaking in want. He loosened his fingers in Haru's hair and pet him gently in apology. "Oh God, Haru... please ohpleaseohplease..." he begged for more. 

Haru had to keep himself from smirking as he returned to give small kitten licks to pick up the drops of slick leaving his opening, Nagisa groaning and near tears by this point. After a few moments of the teasing Haru gave in, sucking up the excess slick before pushing his tongue into the opening.

Nagisa sobbed with pleasure, one hand fisting the sheets around him tightly and the other carding through Haru's dark hair. He tried to keep his eyes open, tried to watch as his friend fucked him open on his tongue, tried to give a smile of encouragement to the other Omega seeing as words had left him.

Haru plunged his tongue as deep as it would go into Nagisa, sucking up the saccharine slick pouring from him as he could, feeling Nagisa's inner walls constrict around his tongue. It was in that moment that Haru realized just how hot he had gotten himself, body burning up under his skin and the clothes that still covered his body. Nagisa's scent and sweet taste was leaving him lightheaded, and the throbbing need he felt inside himself was becoming too much to handle.

Reluctantly Haru pulled away and sat up over Nagisa. The blonde whimpered pitifully and looked up at his friend. Haru pulled Nagisa's wrist to himself again. "Finger yourself for a bit, okay?" he offered as he wiped the wetness from his mouth and chin on the back of his wrist before he started to pull off his own clothes, relieved at the way some of the heat left him as he removed articles of clothing.

The older Omega had to stop when he turned back to Nagisa, seeing how the blonde was watching him with lust-filled eyes, seeing how he was panting and gasping in pleasure, seeing how flushed he was from arousal, seeing his fingers dip into his slit and thrust, causing more slick to pour out of him. His heart beat fast as he watched the Omega pleasure himself, whining in want at the image and bringing a hand down to dip a finger into himself to satiate some of that need.

Nagisa pulled his legs around Haru, urging him to come closer once again. "Haru-chan... come on..." he whined.

Haru nodded, leaned over the other Omega, slotting their mouths together in a heated kiss as he fingered himself for a moment longer before pulling out with a shuddering gasp. "Nagisa..." he breathed, pulling away from the blonde's lips and looking down at him once again, eyes drawn to the flush of his cheeks and the thrusting of his fingers. 

The blonde whimpered under the scrutiny and his legs began to shake, moving his hand faster inside of himself and whining. "Wanna cum... Haru..." he pouted. 

Haruka reached down and grabbed the Omega's wrist, moving it away, much to Nagisa's distress. The older Omega leaned forward, slotting their hips together and rubbing his cocklet against Nagisa's dripping opening.

Nagisa jerked, eyes widening with a gasp. "Ha-ah!-ru!" he keened, breathing out hard. "Wh-what...? Oh!"

Haru was breathing hard, watching their hips move together and seeing how his own cocklet was getting soaked in Nagisa's juices. "Looks so good..." he breathed lowly, filter completely gone, "I wanna try something.... please?" Haru looked into Nagisa's eyes, pleading with him to go with it, his need and want for the other Omega rising.

Nagisa gasped and bucked his hips against his friend, gasping when the tip of Haru's cocklet caught on his opening for a moment. He nodded to the other Omega, panting hard and need throbbing, "Do whatever, Haru. I trust you."

Haruka nodded and picked up Nagisa's legs to throw over his shoulders, kissing at the blonde's ankle sweetly. He leaned over slowly, reaching down to direct his cocklet into Nagisa's opening. He slid in easily to the hot, wet heat thanks to the small size but was still relieved to see nothing but pleasure on Nagisa's features. It was still tight around Haru and he moaned, leaning over the blonde and folding him in half just to kiss him.

Nagisa shivered into the kiss, rolling his hips as best he could and moaning at the stimulation the movement caused. "Feels good! Oh god! You're hitting me just -fuck!- right!" he keened. "Fuck! Oh god right there is so good." he sobbed, a drunken giggle bubbling out too.

Haru ground his hips against the other Omega, groaning at the feeling of being inside the other for the first time. He held back a smile at hearing Nagisa's giggle, knowing it meant he was close to coming. He pulled his hands around to play with the Omega's nipples and kept grinding their hips together, only pulling out to thrust back in a few times before deciding it felt much better to stay inside the blonde, feeling his walls clench around him.

"Oh! Haru!" Nagisa giggled breathlessly, reaching to wrap his hands loosely around Haru's wrists where they played with his chest. "I'm gonna cum! I'm so close!" he whined, body beginning to tense.

Haru jerked in response to the clenching around his cocklet, hands stilling for a brief moment as he let the pleasure wash over himself. "It's okay..." he assured, "cum when you want." 

Nagisa whimpered moving his hips with Haruka and urging him to lean closer for a kiss. "Oh god...." he moaned into the kiss, panting harder and body beginning to bow with how tense he was becoming. "Haruka!" he called, mouth dropping open in a silent scream, head thrown back as he came.

Haru gasped, Nagisa getting impossibly tight and wet around him, slick cum gushing out around where they were connected to fall and mix with his own slick down his thighs. He whimpered, grinding harder into the other Omega before orgasming from his cocklet alone.

Nagisa lay panting as Haru pulled out slowly, jerking from oversensitivity on his cocklet. He let Nagisa's legs down and then moved to hover over him, holding himself up by his elbows. He was shaking as the blonde lay a soothing hand on his back and he nuzzled into his scent gland to breathe heavily to try and calm himself. He only succeeded in whimpering and giving a full body shudder as he pressed himself to Nagisa's smaller body.

"You still haven't cum... have you?" Nagisa asked breathlessly. "And you're so close... I can smell it." he moaned softly, breathing in Haru's scent. He reached down with the hand that wasn't still rubbing soothingly up and down the older Omega's back, making a point to avoid the oversensitive cocklet and rub his fingers along the wet folds of his fellow Omega. 

Haru whined softly, clinging to Nagisa and urging his fingers forward, sighing with relief when two fingers dipped inside him and began to thrust.

Nagisa nudged at the dark hair nestled in his neck. "Haru... kiss me... please?" he offered. "I'll help you cum so just relax."

Haru leaned up to drag his lips across Nagisa's, setting a slow, contrasting pace to the fast thrust of his fingers into his opening. When Nagisa found the good spot inside him Haru jerked and let him know he was doing well, nipping at his lips and sucking his tongue into his mouth.

Nagisa worked his fingers faster and harder into the other Omega, sighing with pleasure into the kiss. He mewled for Haru to encourage him to cum as they kissed, Haru becoming increasingly distracted from the action.

All at once Haru tensed up, pulling away from Nagisa's lips to bite onto his neck near the scent gland, moaning as he rode out his orgasm on the blonde's fingers. Nagisa purred for him as he continued working his fingers in and out of him as he slowly came down from the pleasure. 

Haru whimpered softly when Nagisa pulled his fingers away, allowing Haru to adjust themselves so they were once again completely wrapped around each other.

"Was that... okay?" Nagisa asked, nuzzling his face into Haru's chest.

Haru smiled into Nagisa's wild sex hair, curls more out of place than usual. "Yeah." he answered simply, relaxing into the embrace.

The blonde hummed and snuggled close. "What... made you wanna try that?" he questioned.

Haru shrugged, running his fingers through Nagisa's hair. "I don't know... just... wanted to try it I guess."

"But did it really feel alright for you? You've never been in so much distress over getting to cum..." Nagisa pointed out, feeling a little guilty.

Haru felt his face heating up. "It felt... amazing..." he replied honestly. "I don't know. Maybe it was the pre-heat that had me so worked up." he sighed, wishing somehow that they could be cuddled even closer even though they were already touching from head to toe. "Did it... feel okay for you?" he asked, suddenly self-conscious.

Nagisa giggled. "Haru-chan, that felt incredible! I don't think I'll ever need an Alpha as long as I have you!" he shifted to give the other Omega a chaste kiss before snuggling back up to how they were.

Haru buried his face in Nagisa's hair, cheeks burning and heart pounding at the declaration. "Yeah..."

Nagisa sighed happily. "I love you, Haru-chan. I'm gonna nap, now."

Haru nodded, leaning down to kiss Nagisa's forehead. "Sleep well. I feel like when we wake up we'll actually be in heat, so rest up."

Nagisa smiled, relaxing into the warmth of Haru's arms and purring as he fell asleep.

Haruka couldn't hold back a purr of his own at the contentment that followed having the smaller Omega in his arms. "Love you, too..." he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't edited! But I'm hoping to come back and edit it soon.


End file.
